


Vacation

by orphan_account



Series: TV Land Vacation [1]
Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Deal or No Deal RPF, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Say Yes to the Dress RPF, Supernatural, The Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: F/M, Female!Reader - Freeform, Fun, TV Land, Travel Through the Fandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 17:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7942369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel tries to convince the reader to take a well-deserved vacation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vacation

I was in my room getting supplies together for the next hunt; The boys and I were prepping for another vamp case about an hour away, and I had my machete all packed away nicely.

_I just need to grab some dead man's blood and I'll be set._

Just as I was about to leave I hear the tell-tale sign of angel wings. Waiting a moment I was then smacked with the scent of sweets, sweets meant Gabriel my archangel boyfriend of four-almost five- years.

"(Y/N)!"Gabriel exclaims pulling me into a bear hug, and then kissing me senseless.

 

"What was that for?" I ask, though certainly not upset.

 

"Well (Y/N), It's because you're going on vacation, so stop packing for the hunt!"

 

"Uh, sorry Gabe, but that ain't happening."

 

"But sugar, I already talked to the Winchesters and they said if I could convince you, you could go. I also will be taking your place alongside the boys while you are away. Also before you say no again, this vacation of yours will be taking place in TV land. During the next six days, you will be traveling through your favorite shows and movies! Which will include Harry Potter and Pokémon to give you a taste." Gabe spoke so I couldn't get a word in edge-wise. "PLEEEEEEAAAAAAASEEEEEEE?"

 

"FINE" I say with an exaggerated sigh, "If you help the boys I will go on vacation."

 

"Good now between Harry Potter and Pokémon, where do you wanna go?"

 

"Harry Potter." I say as excitement starts to bubble in my chest.

 

"Alrighty then off you go!" He touched his fingers to my forehead and everything went dark.

* * *

 

Gabriel's POV:

 

"Winchesters, OOOOOOOH WINCHESTEEEEEERS?" I yelled.

 

"What do you want Gabe?" Moose asks.

 

"Yeah, what is it this time?" Dean-o says.

 

"Well first things first. I'm your new hunting buddy for the week. I sent (Y/N) on vacation."

 

"WHAT?" Dean yelled.

 

"Why?" Sam questioned.

 

"Well our five year anniversary is coming up and I wanted to do something special, but you know (Y/N), it is impossible to sneak anything by her, so I sent her on vacation."

 

"That's smart, what are you planning?" So I told the Winchesters my plan, and thankfully agreed to help me. 

 

_I can't wait to surprise (Y/N)!_


End file.
